Thorn
by Thundercat1
Summary: It is Silver and Gold's anniversary and Gold comes home to find Silver already has the bedroom ready. WARNING! Contains lemon, so please don't read if you're not comfortable with Yaoi, and any way please R AND R.


(**Warning! Contains Yaoi, if you do not like guy on guy, please stop reading.)**

A pair of golden eyes walked through the front door, with a happy skip in his step. He put down his briefcase and looked around the living room for his red haired companion, but when Gold didn't see Silver in sight he walked into the kitchen. Once again he looked left and right making his spiky raven colored hair move rapidly. He looked around the corners he even checked in the bathroom and the guest bedroom.

But then it hit him, Silver was probably already upstairs in the bedroom, after all it was there 2 year anniversary. Gold walked back into the kitchen, he opened the white fridge that was covered in magnets and pictures of Silver and himself. He looked around for a few moments the grabbed a bottle of shame Paine. He put the pinkish liquid onto the counter. He then opened the cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses, he held them in one hand and the wine in the other, and walked up the stairs.

Gold slowly backed into his bedroom, and put the wine and the glasses down on the table. When he turns around he sees Silver sitting up on a bed covered in roses, Silver was dressed in nothing but a pair of tight jeans.

"Wow… Silver roses, very…manly" Gold said with a smirk, Silver just rolled his eyes.

"just shut up and kiss me" Silver said grabbing Gold's tie pulling him into a kiss, Gold parted his lips and allowed Silvers tongue access to his mouth, Silvers tongue explored Gold's hot mouth, until he broke the kiss. Gold stood up straight and said,

"Babe, how about some wine?" Silver nodded standing up looking at his bright eyed boyfriend. Gold poured the liquid into the wine glasses and handed one to Silver. The too looked at ecthother with smiles and both said at the same time 'cheers!' and they bumped glasses and each took a sip. The pair sat down on the rose covered bed and looked ecthother up and down, Gold was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and a white under shirt. Silver on the other hand was wearing a pair of extremely tight black jeans, some would say there for girls. But Silver knew how much Gold liked them so he wore them on this special night.

"Sooo…" Silver urged Gold on to make his move, the golden eye boy smirked and started towards the silver eyed boy, soon there lips connected and Gold was pushing Silver down onto the bed. Silver smiled ignoring the thorns of the roses piercing his back. Gold started rubbing Silvers side without breaking the kiss. He moved down to Silvers neck and started to kiss there as well. Silver moaned slightly and Gold began to gently nip at the skin. Silver started to unbutton Gold's jacket he soon got that off and threw it on the floor. Gold smirked and ran his hands through the gingers hair while Silver went to take off Gold's tie and shirt. As soon as those were off the boys were matched in clothing Silver with his jeans and Gold in his dress pants well except of Gold's shoes.

Gold once again kissed Silver laying the boy on his back, Silver smiled up to the golden eyed boy above him, Silver started to gently bite his boyfriend's chest. Gold loved when Silver would do this, When Silver stopped he got off him and looked at Silver with a smirk. Gold picked the red headed boy up so that both were standing on their feet. Gold then started to undo Silvers belt, the redhead blushes at his boyfriend's actions, but at the same time was growing more and more excited. As Gold got Silvers jeans off leaving the boy in nothing but his boxers he felt himself begin to harden. He pushes the Silver so he was bent over the side of the bed, then leaned over and put two fingers in Silver mouth. The raven haired boy smirked and said.

"Suck" Silver without hesitation started to lick Gold's fingers and taking them in as far in his throat they would go. Once Gold was positive they were lubricated enough he removed Silvers boxers and put once of his legs on his shoulders. Gold then slowly slid one finger into his boyfriend's entrance, Silver enjoyed this as Gold moved his finger faster, Silver felt his cock start to throb as Gold added a second finger. He continued to finger fuck him faster and faster, until it no longer pleased Silver. Gold removed his fingers from the dark eyed boy and felt his own cock throbbing for some attention, Gold removed his pants followed by his boxers and positioned himself behind the ginger. Gold then slammed into his boyfriend making him cry out and a mix of pain and pleasure, Gold would never be able to understand just how much Silver enjoyed this. Gold quickly started to thrust in and out of his boyfriend quickening his pace with every passing moment. Silvers moans began to get louder and louder and Gold slammed into him harder hitting his sweet spot making Silver go 'blind' with pleaser, when he so the reaction he got from that he hit that spot over and over again. Silver started to scream out his pleaser and Gold let out a few loud grunts as his thrust went all the way into his boyfriend. Gold knew he wouldn't last much longer with hearing Silver moan like that and his cock was 'asking' to cum, but Gold held it in the best he could. Silver on the other hand was close to bursting, but he wanted Gold to first. Gold thrust a few more time as fast and hard as he could, then with loud grunt came in his boyfriend and Silver did as well, his cum falling onto the Rosses and bed spread.

Gold pulled out of the boy then collapsed onto of Silver hugging the boy close to him and kissing his ear, whispering to him that he loved him. Silver panted heavily along with Gold both so close to one another. Gold pulled the blanked over them ignoring the dying sperm cell on the blanket. Gold finally caught his breath and hugged Silver close to him. Then Gold felt something poke him and said,

"Silver…I have a thorn in my ass…"

(_Huumm like the ending? anyway if you would __**please**__ read and review)_


End file.
